


Little Lion Man

by thejollymilano



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, a little angst because it's me tho, killian jones & the charmings, lots of fluff, mentions of Captain Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Set after the events of the season three finale, Killian Jones brought Emma home, though he finds himself struggling to fit in with his new surroundings. He worries that although he helped the woman he loves accept Storybrooke as her home, that he won't find one himself. After all, "villains don't get happy endings." A certain true believer and charming prince help him see otherwise.





	Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I use music as an inspiration for my writing. Like the title suggests, I mainly listened to "Little Lion Man" by Mumford and Sons while writing this. More tunes that inspired me and fit the tone of the story: "Black Water" by Of Monsters and Men, "Hold Back the River" by James Bay & "Rivers and Roads" by the Head and the Heart.
> 
> Shout out to my dear friend @amysavenue for always being so incredibly supportive, and for always being there. Your kindness is contagious and you have so much talent! 
> 
> [I suck at summaries, but I hope you enjoy reading! Thank you, loves]

Killian Jones was many things; an orphan, a slave, a brother, a Lieutenant, a former Pirate Captain. Though he never expected to be called a hero.

He never expected to become fond of the quaint, odd town of Storybrooke or of its occupants, considering his temporary alliance with Cora and his old thirst for vengeance. He never expected to go back to Neverland, a place he suffered loss and trauma and the start of his road of piracy began; nor did he think he would finally defeat the wicked demon, Pan. But most of all,  _he never expected to fall hopelessly in love with a certain blonde savior._

 

* * *

 

 

Walking down along the docks, he reflected back to when they were stuck in the Dark One’s vault in the Enchanted Forest, and how proud he was of Emma when she accepted Storybrooke as her home. He was over thrilled that she felt at ease with her parents, but he couldn’t deny the sinking feeling in his stomach. Emma had her family, Killian brought her home; whilst she was spending her evening with her family, he was wondering if he would ever be a part of one.

Growing up, he had his older brother and he believed that to be enough, and for a time it was. Once Liam died, however, everything changed. The home he found in the Jolly Roger felt more like a burden than a privilege - he had lost a brother because of the actions of a corrupt king, had turned to piracy, and then lost a woman he thought could be the One for him. He knew he wasn’t widely accepted by the town due to the fact that he arrived at the town on the wrong side of the fence; although they didn’t praise nor respect him like they did the Charmings, he knew he had gained some trust after Neverland and now this. But still, he was spending his day contemplating on the docks.

_Maybe he would never truly belong in a family like that. Maybe that was his destiny - to live alone at the cost of giving his love her best chance._

Killian was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn’t hear the steps approaching him. Almost. He sharply turned around, only to see Swan’s son walking towards him.

“Henry,” Killian said and he felt his heart beat in an irregular rhythm as his hopes carefully rose. “What brings you here, lad? Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“I was,” Henry shrugged and rubbed his cold hands before shoving them in his coat pockets. “But then I saw you weren’t there. What are you doing down here at this time?”

His absence was noted by somebody, and in that moment, that alone made all the difference.

“I could ask you the same thing. Does your mother know you’re here?” He interrogated.

“Not exactly, but I’m on my way back now that I’ve done what I came here to do,” Henry smiled almost smugly.

“Oh really? And what was that?” Killian raised an eyebrow.

“Bringing you back with me, obviously,” He rolled his eyes.

The corners of Killian’s lips curved slightly. “Go home, Henry. I’m fine down here. Go on, go celebrate with your family,” He waved his hand.

“Can’t celebrate when the family’s not all together,” The Truest Believer gave him a knowing smile.

Killian felt his heart falter at the sentiment, but quickly recovered. “Go on, lad. I’ll join in later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’s just been a rather long day, and I find the ocean’s breeze refreshing,” Killian smiled half-heartedly. Henry nodded before he hesitantly turned around and walked away.

Henry’s words rung in Killian’s head as his heavy boots continued to thud along the harbor docks. Henry had called him a part of the family. That there’s a group of brave, kindhearted, honorable people waiting for him at a booth in a dine-in.

He knew they were waiting for him, but he didn’t want to spoil their fun that evening; after all, he wasn’t sure the townsfolk would react to him joining the throng. He decided to give it a night and walk some more to clear his head. For all he knew, come sunrise and the start of a new day and the end of the partying, they may change their minds about wanting him in their happy fairy tale family.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Killian walked into Granny’s diner. After spending so much time in this quaint little town with a particular royal family, he knew the time they all normally gathered; he was hoping they would be continuing on with their day by the time he got there. It was just his luck when he saw them still huddled in the booth, joyfully laughing over something from Henry’s story book. He was about to turn around when Emma, who was sitting on the side of the booth facing the door, noticed him.

“Killian!” She called out and he turned on his heel, armoring the best, laid back grin he could manage while internally, he was battling with his conscious. “Where are you off to? Want to come join us?”

“We’re about to order breakfast,” Henry piped in, a perspective glint in his eye.

Killian smiled at Henry before meeting his mother’s fair green eyes, “Sorry, love, perhaps another time. I was about to head out anyways, I’ll let you be,” He started to swerve toward the door again when Mary Margaret spoke up.

“Come on, Ho- Killian,” He felt his heart flutter as the Queen called him by his first name. No one, besides Emma lately, had done that since Liam and Milah passed away. The familiar sound of his name being acknowledged by these people, by Emma and her family, felt warm. “We saved a seat for you.”

“Thank you, but that’s alright,” Their faces visibly fell at his final decision. In that moment, Killian Jones absolutely loathed himself. He loathed the part of him that declined their generous offer. He loathed the terrified, insecure part of him that refused to listen to his conscious, which was telling him to accept their offer -  _that they meant it._

Before they could say anything else and before he let his guard fall down, he exited the diner. Just as he reached the bottom of the steps and was about to go onto the sidewalk, the door bell chimed again and he heard footsteps thud down the stairs.

“Hook!” David shouted to catch his attention. Killian grimaced, his heart heavy with guilt and laced with fear as he turned to face his love’s father.

“Your Highness,” He jousted, hoping to keep the appearance that everything was splendid.  _perfectly splendid._

The King seemed to ignore his childish comment and walked up to Killian, an interrogating glint in his eye, much like Emma and Henry’s.

‘ _Christ, they really do have same eyes_ ,’ Killian thought.

“What’s going on?” He asked, his tone serious yet caring. “First, you didn’t show up last night. And now you’re refusing to sit with us. Why you ignoring us?”

“I’m not ignoring you, mate,” Killian shrugged, waving his hand around. “I’ve just been ... busy,” He cringed at his lame attempt at an excuse and he noted that David did as well.

“Alright then... Well,” David sighed. “Did we  _do something_  to hurt you or push you away?”

“No, of course not,” Killian said without hesitation. What was going on in his mind was not their fault; he just had three hundred years of heartbreak and insecurity to thank for his doubts.

“Then what is it?” David insisted.

“Just let it be, mate. I’m just settling into this town properly, is all-” Killian stated, though it was partly correct.

“Look, Killian,” Charming sighed again and ran his hand over his eyes. Killian’s head perked up at his name, his true name being called by Emma’s father, the charming King, the man whose life he saved in Neverland, the man he was beginning to view as a  _friend_. “I know you’re not used to  _this_ , the whole domestic family dynamic thing. But you don’t have to push us away. Things are different now, you’re one of us.”

“But is that enough?” Killian tilted his head. “When I first arrived in this world, I was a villain. And villains never get happy endings,” He huffed and scratched his ear nervously before continuing. “The townsfolk are still indifferent about me, I no longer have the  _Jolly_ , and as far as I know, I don’t stand a chance in a family that’s so painfully loving.”

David was silent for a moment, he purely nodded understandingly, a new gleam in his eyes that held compassion and  _respect_. “Killian, I know it seems impossible, but we  _can_  be united, a  _family,_ but only if you let us. What you did before doesn’t matter anymore, who you were is in the past. Sure, we didn’t get off on the right foot, but things have changed since then - you’ve proven yourself to be an honorable man. It may take some time for everybody in this town to see that; but I see it, my wife sees it, Henry sees it. And  _Emma_  too.”

He took a deep breath while Killian’s eyes fell to the floor while he let everything sink in. “I know there’s something going on between you and Emma. Don’t-” He held up a finger when Killian smirked and an eyebrow perked. “Don’t push your luck,  _mate_. Just because you’re beginning to grow on me, doesn’t mean I won’t cut off your other hand if you hurt her,  _savvy_?”

Killian chuckled light heartedly, trying to lighten the mood, “Wouldn’t dream of it, mate.”

“Killian, you brought her home to us. Twice now,” David’s expression remained serious and compassionate. “I can’t even begin to tell you how grateful I am for that. Just because she’s home now, doesn’t mean you have to back away from the opportunity of finding one. You deserve to be welcomed home. If you want something, you need to  _fight_  for it.”

‘ _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets,_ ’ Killian mentally recited and his face fell. He remembered when he told that to a coward, who refused to fight for his wife; he remembered the disgust he felt that a man would give up on something, someone, an opportunity so wonderful because of cowardice. He never dreamed of being that man, and he never would be. He loved Emma Swan, he knew that full well; but he also loved her family and his heart ached to be a member of her strong, brave, kind, stubborn family. Even if they  _were_  royals.

“So,” David smiled slightly. “What do you say?”

His heart was broken and stretched thin for hundreds of years, but slowly over time and with the help of a few hopeful people, he learned that it’s okay to take the time you need to heal. He had done many terrible things, things he was ashamed of, but because of their guidance, he redeemed himself. Milah was his first love, but he learned to love again. The  _Jolly Roger_  was his home and Liam was his family; he had lost both, but was offered a new chance at a home. He was offered a chance to be a part of something bigger than himself.

And by God, he was going to fight for them.

“Let’s go inside mate,” Killian smiled softly. “There are people waiting for us.”

David clapped him on the back as they walked towards the diner’s entrance again. “Good choice, Jones.”

When they opened the door and the little bell rang, Ruby beamed at them and said good morning, Granny have a friendly nod to them. Leroy grumbled a ‘morning’ as he trudged his way out the exit. And finally, the table that held them,  _his family_ , looked up and burst into a series of welcoming smiles.

“Oh, and Killian?” David elbowed him, as they stood at the door for a moment while Killian soaked in the feeling of being loved and accepted by others.

“Aye, mate?”

“Welcome home.”

_**THE END.** _


End file.
